The field of the disclosure relates to data access control, and, more specifically, to network-based methods and systems for controlling access to location based data stored within a memory, wherein the data relates to the geographic location of an item.
Data aggregators gather data, store data in memory, and provide the data to consumers of such data. In many cases, these consumers pay for access to this data. In other words, a consumer of data may register with the aggregator and pay for access to such data. The consumer may access the data by logging into a portal or website that allows access to the data. Individual consumers may not have access to all the data stored in the memory. Rather, individual consumers may have access to a subset of the data and pay to access just the subset. The aggregator can grant access to a first set of data to a first consumer and grant access to a second set of data to a second consumer. It may be beneficial to control access such that individual consumers are only provided with access to data for which the individual consumer is paying. In some cases, data may relate to an item or items located in a geographic region. Some consumers may want to access data based on the geographic region in which the item is located. It may be beneficial to control access to data based on the geographic region in which an item, to which the data relates, is located.